Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous
by japandamonia
Summary: The hott singer of the nationwide popular band Act Outlet went missing! So, what's Tai to do when the guy decides to come stay at his house... when he's thought to have been kidnapped? [shounen ai]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I really don't think I need a disclaimer, I mean come on. Well, enjoy.

* * *

. 

The crowd went wild. About 80 percent of them were girls, but the guys in the crowd were cheering and screaming just as loudly as they were, some even giving the girls a run for their money. All were shouting and pushing excitedly, waiting for the headlining band that was to play very soon…Act Outlet. They were a very popular punk/emo rock band that used to be underground. Before hitting it big, they used to play random songs they made up here and there, but after getting discovered by the famous music manager Kazuya Shiozu and made their first single that hit the radio hard last summer, they were seen on the cover of every music magazine known.

The boys may have been cheering for the band, but for the girls it wasn't just the music they were cheering for; they were mainly squealing and screaming because of the hot singer/lead guitarist of the band…

Yamato Ishida.

Finally, they came onto the stage. First onto the stage was James Townsend, the drummer. He waved cheerfully at the crowd, and started setting up; having to adjust the many dangling accessories he wore (bracelets, necklaces, chains, bondage straps, rings…) a couple of times. Behind him came the bass player Jimmy Li and the second guitarist/vocalist Donnie Cassiani. Jimmy would be considered the second-best looking in the band, according to the polls of Act Outlet fan clubs all over the net for his dark green eyes and beautiful sleek black hair, which he usually tied in a ponytail. Donnie wasn't as popular as the rest of the group since he wasn't as good looking and had plain features, but his singing and guitar playing was sensational; making him more popular with the boys, who don't care about how good a boy looks for obvious reasons.

Then last, but certainly not least, to appear was Yamato "Yama" Ishida. As he walked onto the stage rather nonchalantly, there was a maddening roar of screams from his fans. Yamato Ishida; the best looking, best guitarist, and best vocalist of the group…it was no mystery as to why he was the most adored. He reached the center of the stage, and started setting up his mic. The girls squealed with delight at his new choice of color for his patch of dyed hair; hot pink. A couple of bold teenage girls attempted to climb on to the stage, but the bouncers already saw it coming and forced them to back off, much to their great dislike.

The band finally finished setting up. James' drums were in a comfortable position, Jimmy got his hair to be in that tight yet fashionably messy style he liked it to be, Donnie finally found his lucky golden pick that was in his back pocket all along, and Yama finished untangling the cords from the mic stand. Yama coughed, and the crowd cheered loudly once again, and steadily started to settle down as he started playing, backed by Donnie after a couple of seconds. First the music seemed peaceful and calm, everyone waving their hands to the music.

_You think you know (you think you know)_

_Everything there is to know_

_But there are things I'll never show (never show)_

_Things that would make you angry_

_Angry at me, but can't you see…_

_You have lost this war_

_I don't care anymore_

Then, everything exploded.

Mimi Tachikawa and Sora Takenouchi both squealed, jumped, and danced in delight as Act Outlet busted out with insane mad guitaring, speedy drumming, powerful bass, and rock hard vocals. They couldn't keep in their excitement, and jumped around so much they knocked down a chair. Tai looked up angrily.

"WOULD YOU GUYS CUT THAT OUT?!! This is a house, MY house, not some crazy concert venue!!!"

With that said he quickly grabbed his remote and put the TV on mute. The girls whirled around with death and murder burning in their eyes, which Tai ignored.

"What'd you do that for?!! This is Act Outlet, ACT OUTLET!! Come on, I _know_ that you like them too, Tai! I also know that you're lying about you buying this DVD for your sister, because she doesn't like them (God help her soul) and you know it, _and_ I've seen your "secret" stash of Act Outlet merch!!!" Mimi ranted swiftly and angrily, pointing towards his closet door.

Tai grimaced and blushed, "Hey, when did I ever let you look in my closet you nosey bitch!!"

Mimi and Sora laughed as they tried to grab the remote back from him, which he waved tauntingly. After a full 5 minutes of difficult prying and wrestling, two finally won over one…only because they started to use teeth and nails. Tai sat back, rubbing his scratches and glared at them turning the sound back on with a triumphant look on their faces for having won over the great "athlete of the year".

"You guys, we need to get this project started! That's an Act Outlet _DVD_; you can watch it some other time!!!" Taichi whined, waving the research paper around.

He wished that Koushiro, or even the ever so pestering Jyou was in his group instead of these bubble headed idiot girls that were sadly also his best friends. He wasn't one to like homework, but this was one semester he couldn't screw up, as it was his senior year and he couldn't afford to fail after he had come so far (not to mention all those wasted summers in school). He cursed the school's bad class assigning.

They sighed, knowing he was right for once. The girls finally settled for turning the music down a notch, and sat back down to help their desperate in-need-of-credits friend. As they studied, Yamato's guitar solo came up. The girls sighed dreamily with Tai shaking his head and rolling his eyes at them, though secretly he was drinking in the beautiful sounds also.

Mimi was right, that damned nosey and loud-mouthed girl. Tai was a very huge Act Outlet fan; in fact, he had been a fan ever since their underground days when almost no one knew about them, unlike these two boppy twins. He remembered when he was one of the only few that knew about them, and finding another fan was very rare; since he lived in Japan and most of their fans were from the US, them being an American band and all. He thanked God that though he was quite stupid with all his normal classes, he was genius at English.

They used to have a small website made with crude and basic html that got 20 hits a day, where they had about 3 songs they made; their only ones at that time, which was about two years ago. He joined their small fan club, and used to e-mail them all the time _and they wrote back_. He used to chat with them on AIM a lot, and he remembered the guy he chatted with the most was none other than Yamato Ishida himself, who, though he seemed to be such a mean looking guy, was actually quite nice and kind…well, to him anyway. Recently, Yamato was reviewed as the coldest band member ever known in many magazine polls.

Now they had a brand new site (definitely not geocities) that had fancy flash layouts with all their merch for sale, and 3 sample songs you get to download from a list of their now 16 songs from their first and only album at the moment, Destined for Dreaming. They also never come online anymore, which Tai understood, because people probably IM them day in and day out, and AIM (or even their computers) won't be able to take it.

Tai wondered if he ever, ever got to meet them in person someday…would they remember him? His screen name back then was KappaKamiya (he laughed inwardly), and the band screen name they shared was AOutlet. He sent them a picture of him before, since they asked for a picture of their number one fan. Tai still had that silly photo of him wearing those huge goggles he used to always wear and throwing a peace sign, which was in his wallet just for memories sake. He smiled at the memories, and felt kind of proud that he was one of the few who ever talked with them in person (kind of) and perhaps even the first fan ever to have gotten on the good side of Yamato Ishida.

"Hellooooo? Taichi Yagami, are you in???"

Taichi blinked, and looked up. Both Sora and Mimi were looking at him, waving their hands in front of his face. They grinned.

"Sheesh Tai, you get all hyped up about studying and stuff, but here you are lazing off and day dreaming," Sora laughed.

Tai blushed and socked her arm, which led to Mimi socking _his_ arm, which led to another all out brawl fest where two girls try to beat up on one guy, who is now currently running for is life around his room.

* * *

Sooo how was it? Yeah…KappaKamiya, got it from his American last name. Remember kids, don't try to IM any of these sns because you'll probably either never ever see them come online because they don't exist, or you'll be IMing some poor complete stranger that doesn't know what is going on  


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**…Yama's turn :P

* * *

. 

Yamato Ishida was voted the hottest and most popular teen in music magazines this year. He also has a huge army of fans all over the internet, and artists (amateur and not) drew the most fan art of him than any of his other band members. He had such a huge follow up that if he ever decided to leave this band and go for a solo album; he would actually be able to make it big. All this fame and glory, yet Yamato was not happy. Sure, he was happy at the fact that they were making lots of money, and sure he was happy because his band members/friends were happy, but he wasn't happy because well…he was getting a bit homesick.

Yama was actually from Japan, born and raised. He moved to America by himself when he was 13 to live with his mother, who divorced his father when he was 3. He wanted to meet his mother for the longest time, but he moved mostly because living in America was his biggest dream. He wanted to move to the US because he had been trading e-mails with a small group of boys who were trying to start a band for a long time, yet couldn't find a singer or guitar player they really liked; until they heard Yamato's playing and singing through small videos he had posted on YouTube. At that moment, they _knew_ he had to be a part of their band.

So, pre-teen Yamato decided to move to the US, since not only was living there his dream, but being part of an American rock band was also one of his long time fantasies. His dad was of course extremely against it, for he had been pushing Yamato to aim for Tokyo University…but he just wasn't able to win over rock hard teen spirit (or stubbornness), and finally gave in and let him go, calling up his ex-wife beforehand.

That's how it came to be, and it was just pure luck and coincidence that his mom lived a block down from James' home and a couple more streets down from the apartment complex where Donnie and Jimmy reside. So really, though currently Yamato was the reigning band member/leader, the original (and deep down, always) leader of the band was James, whose love of drumming and his wish for his talents to shine in front of the world was unbreakable. He was the one that gathered them together in the first place, and also the one that found Yamato's home videos through constant searching and e-mailed him.

Although he had so many good memories such as these that he never experienced in his homeland, the thought about going back to visit Japan again one day always lingered in the back of his mind. He would have liked to visit Japan just to ease this feeling, but now that they made it big and was on high demand and wanted at every show being played, he knew he'll never have time to visit Japan.

One time he wondered whether he should consider suggesting _touring_ over at Japan with his band members… but since they weren't too well known in Japan just yet, there was no point in touring over at a foreign country where only 20 percent of the population knows about them. One of the reasons he wanted to visit Japan was to see his father again and to chill and hang around Tokyo, but that would have been impossible if they were on tour anyhow…they'd never have time.

Plus, Yamato wanted to be _alone_ for once…he used to be alone all the time, he was even called lone wolf 24/7 at his old school! He wasn't used to this much attention at all, even when they've been famous for almost a year now. He liked it much better in their underground days when not a lot of people knew about them, and the few that did know them, they got to know on a personal basis.

Speaking of fans on a personal basis…

He still remembered their first number one fan, probably the official number one fan because really, he _was_ the first to claim it after all. What was his name again? Yamato pinched the bridge of his nose and thought hard. He remembered he chatted with this really outgoing and hyper-active soccer playing boy a lot, well…not boy, because back then KappaKamiya was the same age as him—oh, _right_!!! KappaKamiya was his sn!!!

Yama didn't understand why he got so excited over such a petty detail, but he was indeed excited. He tried to look back at the days he spent chatting with KappaKamiya, and remembered he was a really cool guy. He wasn't one of those fans that freaked out and worshipped them like a mumbling idiot, and he wasn't one of those fans that tried to get to know you simply because of the fact that you're a band. He was actually a fan for their music, and he was able to tell because of the way he analyzed their lyrics, the way he complimented his singing, the way he said he loved the guitar solos and wished he knew how to play an instrument too, the way he described how much the music related to his life…

Oh, that's right…Yamato remembered now. He suddenly remembered the guy as if he had just chatted with him yesterday. He remembered the photo he scanned and sent to them a long while back, and Yamato had printed it and stored it away somewhere.

He also remembered that he used to crush on that guy so hard he thought his head would explode.

Yamato jumped, and quickly looked around. None of his friends noticed the mad blush on his face, as they were all too busy practicing for their next show. He sighed, and shook his head. Hell yeah he remembered. He also remembered, a little too late, that he decided that he would try and forget about this KappaKamiya guy a long time ago when they turned too famous. If even one tiny rumor leaked out that Yamato Ishida was chatting with a boy on a personal basis over any other girl fan, and perhaps even _liked_ him, the news will be all over the world and it would be extremely bothersome, not to mention humiliating.

He sighed, and wished that his life could be a bit simpler. He didn't dare wish that he wasn't in the band anymore because really, he loved music and he loved this band. If only he had more free time… and if only there was some way to get to Japan and meet that KappaKamiya kid…

He slapped himself on the head. No, no…he wants to visit Japan for his dad and some free time, idiot! Not for some almost complete stranger that you've never met in real life! But really…his dad probably wasn't too keen on meeting him right now. Mr. Ishida was just so bent on him graduating and going to college, and yet here he was, a high school dropout.

Yamato began to wonder what that boy would be like in person. He had such a great personality that showed through even by simple letters on a computer screen, and he talked about life as if it were a big playground. He remembered one thing he said that made Yamato like him as much as he did.

'Life is not as hard as you think, just take it easy and go along for the ride…it may take you somewhere extraordinary.'

At that time Yama had no idea what the kid was trying to get at and he wasn't sure of it even now, 2 years later. But he decided it was the thought that counts. Plus, that guy said it with such enthusiasm that it must have meant something good in his head. What was his freakin' name?!! Oh…right…

"Uh…hey, guys? I think I'm gonna call it a day. I have to go home and help mom with the groceries," Yama said as he started to put away his guitar in his case.

"What? I thought you helped your mom with groceries like, barely last week," Donnie said, frowning.

"Yeah, I remember cuz I went with you, dude," James piped up, laughing.

They all turned to look at Jimmy to see if he had anything to say. As usual, he had none. They shrugged and turned back to face Yama.

"Well, she complained that I needed to drink more milk, so I need to go and buy some more," Yama said smoothly.

"Damn man…I think you're tall enough, I mean you're freakin' Asian and you're _taller_ than me, for Christ's sake!" James laughed, standing next to Yamato to size them up. He was just a few centimeters shorter than him.

True, Yamato was pretty tall for an average Asian/Japanese guy (5'9), but Donnie was still the tallest, a whopping 6'2. Jimmy was the shortest at 5'7.

"Well, I'm off," Yamato said as he waved, grabbing his guitar case.

They all waved back, James giving him a hard thump in the back. He closed the door and headed for the stairs. Though they had lots of money now, they still lived in their original homes. Donnie and Jimmy living in this apartment complex he was currently finding his way out of, and James and he both living in a small and modest house a block from each other a couple streets away from here.

Yamato quickened his pace, and put on his black beanie and dark sunglasses. Though many of the neighbors already knew who he was, at times there were some strangers that would come by this part of town just to try and find him, and he wasn't going to take a gamble.

The real reason he wanted to go home was to try and find that old photo of their number one fan, and after some thinking he decided it must be hidden inside his special box. He remembered that he wrote down the guy's name and e-mail on the back of the picture, though Yama didn't know exactly what he was going to do with that information. But as he walked home, a small plan was starting to form in the back of his mind…

* * *

Wonder what he got in mind? Hmm. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**…Back to Tai

this chapter is pretty much a small filler showing that Sora likes Tai... future drama? dundunduunnnn...

and someone already reviewed my story, sweeeet. thank you!! hearts to you (:

* * *

.

"Hey Tai!!! Pass it, pass it!!!"

It was once again time for the daily scrimmage on the soccer field, and Tai was once again hogging the spotlight even though it was just a regular practice day. He laughed and weaved through his teammates with ease and shot for the goal, which he made. The freshman in his team cheered, while the more experienced players grumbled at him. He threw a cheeky grin at them and got off the soccer field as the school bell rang, indicating that 6th period was over.

This meant school was finally, thank God finally, officially over, and Taichi Yagami has graduated high school. Tai quickly took a shower, dressed, grabbed his things, and ran to meet up with his friends. They were all about to go to the movies to celebrate, and this was the first time in a long time that they were all together like this so he was pretty excited. He finally came up to them, waving. They smiled and waved back, and headed out of the school together.

"Man, I can't believe you made it Tai, I doubted you for a second or two when you didn't do the last two homework assignments for Government!" Jyou said, wiping his forehead with a handkerchief.

"Yeah, but here we all are, going on to become college students! We can wear whatever clothes and accessories we want, plus we get to dye our hair any color we like!" Mimi said excitedly.

"Mimi darling, you dyed your hair any color you wanted regardless of the school rules anyway," Sora said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Sora's right about that one... amazing how much a little crying and kissing up to principals will get yah. Well, it doesn't matter anymore anyway; once we get the graduation ceremony over with this Saturday, we never have to see these stupid, brainless teachers ever again," Taichi said, grinning.

"Hey, I resent that. These teachers need respect; they try their best every year to ensure the students a good future and education. Plus, a lot of them are really nice!" Koushiro said, frowning.

"Pssh…only to the smart, oh-so-special chosen ones," Taichi retorted.

Everyone agreed, to Koushiro's great dislike. They all laughed and talked cheerfully the rest of the way to the movie theater. Once there, they went in to find seats after having bought their tickets. It was instantly clear that they were going to have to split up if they all wanted to find seats.

"All right…I think we have to go in pairs of twos for the best chance. Actually, I think I see three seats in a row over there! Hurry, hurry! Which three of us are sitting there??? Well, two of you guys since I spotted it first!" Mimi said quickly.

They all looked at each other quickly and said in almost unison, "ME!!!"

"All right…that was Jyou and Koushiro, so I guess that leaves Sora and Tai to sit together elsewhere!" Mimi squealed.

"Hey, hey, hey! I definitely heard Sora say 'me' _second_, and Jyou was _third_!" Tai said defensively.

"Um, he's right, Mimi," Koushiro said sheepishly.

"Nonsense! Come along you two," Mimi said happily as she dragged the two boys to the empty seats. They looked back at Tai apologetically.

Tai grumbled. It wasn't that he hated sitting next to Sora, it was that he thought Mimi did that arrangement just so that she can be surrounded by boys. Tai grinned at Sora, who grinned back, albeit nervously. Tai looked at her for a second, then decided to shrug it off. Tai noticed that although they got along very well while there were others around, Sora never really spoke with him when they were alone. Tai didn't know what he did to make Sora never really speak with him, but it didn't concern him too much at the moment. Right now, they had to find seats before the previews were over.

Finally, they found two empty seats that were in a pretty good spot, and settled down. The movie just started and Tai instinctively reached to rest his arm on the chair handle, only to find that his arm rested on something plush. Looking down he saw that it was Sora's arm, which she quickly pulled away with a quick sorry and an averting of eyes. He frowned. What was eating her?

"Hey, what's wrong with you? I don't have a disease of any sorts at the moment... what'd I do?" Tai said, pouting.

"Huh? Oh, uh...you didn't do anything wrong, sorry…um…" Sora stuttered.

"Is it because you don't really like me? Because I noticed you talk with me a lot when there are others around, but when it's just the two of us you never say anything…do you only talk with me while the others are around because you're just trying to be nice? I thought we were friends!"

"No! No, it's not that at all, Tai! I really like you; I really do…um…in fact…"

Sora blushed furiously, to Tai's confusion. Oh, so dense.

"Well?" Tai said impatiently.

"I _LIKE_ YOU, ALL RIGHT?" Sora yelled.

Sora shut her mouth quickly, as Tai jumped back in surprise and quickly looked around. Tai noticed some people turned to look at them, and others shushed them angrily. He turned to look back at Sora, frowning.

"Well, if you like me then you don't have to yell it, sheesh. But glad that's over with, cuz I was beginning to think that I was losing a friend of mine," Tai said, glaring at the people who were staring.

"Uh…Tai, I don't think you understand-"

"Shhh, the movie's starting!"

Sora sighed and gave up. She turned to look at the movie and peeked a glance at Tai every now and then, who was watching the screen happily. The forever oblivious Tai, oh when will he learn? Perhaps next time she'll just state bluntly 'I LOVE YOU.'

The movie ended, and they got out of the theater. Mimi and Sora were whispering to each other away from the group, where Sora did a lot of shaking her head and Mimi looking as if she was tutting something, both turning to look at him a lot. Tai turned to the boys for help, but they only shrugged. Girls will be girls; they'll always have a lot of 'secret' things to talk about amongst themselves where boys were not allowed.

As they were walking home, they passed by a small group of teenage girls. They were talking excitedly amongst each other, and Tai caught a small piece of their conversation.

"Oh my God, are you serious?"

"Yeah, totally serious! He's missing!"

"_Gasp_… I hope he's all right!"

And they passed, no longer heard. Tai and the rest looked among themselves, then shrugged. Perhaps the girls were talking about a missing friend of there's or something. Either way, it was really none of their business. They went to eat out at a fast food joint, and after a long meal of talking and throwing of french fries at Sora's head, each headed for home.

Tai came home to a pain in his stomach. That pain was Kari, who had just socked him right where his belly button was.

"What was that for?!!" Tai yelped, clutching his stomach.

"Mom and Dad _barely_ leave yesterday night for a business trip, and you're already starting to bring friends to sleep over? I'm telling!" Kari yelled, folding her arms.

"Huh?"

At first Tai was going to object loudly and say that all his friends went home thank you very much, but as he looked up he saw that there was indeed a person sitting on their couch with his legs crossed, chilling. Tai looked at the stranger, who wore a green cap with dark sunglasses and a strange sense of clothing style. The man finally noticed him, and stood up to walk toward him. Tai backed away.

"Who the hell are you???" Tai said defensively, pushing Kari behind him.

"Aw, come on Taichi Yagami…you should recognize me, being my number one fan and all."

Tai felt like a balloon just got lodged in his throat. Could it be? No freakin' way, how _could_ it be…but, his voice…he knew that voice…and he was speaking in English!

"Y…Yamato Ishida?" Tai managed to stutter.

"That's right," The dreamy voice said as he took off his sunglasses and hat.

There he was. In person. Right in front of him. In his HOME. This was the biggest dream come true ever…but…why was he…?

"I…I…I…" Taichi muttered, still in shock.

"Sorry, I thought that you'd have checked your e-mail by now, since it _has_ been like, what…2 months since I sent it? I guess not, judging by your reaction…" Yamato said, laughing.

Tai just stared a moment longer. He looked so much more awesome in person…wait, an e-mail? 2 months?

"Huh? I actually just checked my e-mail last night…I checked my inbox pretty good, and I do it on a daily basis…but I didn't see anything that may have been you…" Tai said, his voice still a bit weak.

"Huh…well…maybe I sent it wrong…your e-mail was SoccerStar39602 at Hotmail dot com, wasn't it?" He asked, scratching his head.

Tai looked at him, and then it dawned on him. He laughed.

"Yeah, that's me…but from like, how long ago? I changed to gmail a while back cuz that account got overrun with spam, my new e-mail is—oh…never mind, it's too long," Tai didn't want Yamato…the real Yamato…to know that he got an e-mail sn that was called AOkid, It was too embarrassing!

"Oh, I see…well that's too bad, because I took forever to write out that letter to explain this situation the best I could," Yamato said sheepishly.

Kari looked in between them confusedly, not understanding what they were saying. Yamato just gave her a small, acknowledging nod. She held her breath. This guy was so cool! He looked like a weirdo with the over-sized sunglasses, but when he took them off he had beautiful blue eyes, and with his cap off…she saw that he had awesome hair; it was blonde and slightly spiked, with a patch of ice blue dye that matched his eyes. Tai had a friend like this? A really hot foreigner? No wait…is he Japanese? Why is he speaking in English? Why is _TAI_ speaking in English???

Tai couldn't believe it. Yamato Ishida was standing in his living room, and was talking with him like a regular guy…and he REMEMBERED him! After all these years, he remembered Tai and his stupid e-mails and his self-proclamation of being their number one fan!!

"Well…I guess its something important, right? I mean, aren't you busy with work and stuff? Do your band members even know that you're here?" Tai said, motioning for him to sit down on the couch.

"Yeah…guess I have a lot of explaining to do…"

* * *

End (: stay tuned. And remember kids, none of those e-mails work. Shhh. 


End file.
